


DSaF something

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: mmmyes
Kudos: 18





	1. yeah this is betrayal

Jack walked along the hallways of the Flipside, making his way over to the Prize Corner.

Maybe Dave wouldn't notice the fact that he killed a kid. An infant. Why? Because he could. Honestly, he didn't even need to. However, he was growing... bored of things. He noticed how fake everything was, how somehow he always had some sort of limitation forced onto him and sometimes stretched and thinned many many times.

However, Dave and Dee were waiting. He had to go and see how this would play out. Perhaps a fight would happen between them?

He walked along, before stopping. He looked at Dave and Dee. Dave seemed... unhappy. His expression was mostly neutral, but he could see the slightest hint of a frown in it. Dee seemed mostly unaware, being happy that he was back. 

"Jack! You've returned! I'm glad." Dee spoke, in her usual, whispery voice. Oh, this was gonna tug on his heart strings, hurt his soul... if he had one. He had long found out that the shadow doggo with a yellow top hat and bowtie was actually his soul, and it was separated from him. A different entity. And it took the form of his dead dog. Fucking asshat.

He put on his best smile though. "Hi, Dee!" His eyes then darted over to Dave, who's frown seemed to become more apparent by the second. "Hello, Dave!" He lied. Oh, that was a fake as fuck lie. Real smooth. Thank god his sister was horrible at spotting him when he lied.

Dave remained silent for a few seconds. Dee looked over to Dave, before turning back to Jack. "Jack... Dave and I have been talking. We've found a new soul for us to free!" 

Oh. Oh shit. Oh shit shit SHIT. "Oh, that's good!" He lied. He knew. He knew damn well that infant would likely not even be old enough to control themselves, so if they found him... he's fucked. Well. He always does come back. Just reload those... uhh things... oh yeah. Save files.

He looked around, before looking at Dee and Dave. "So, when are we gonna get goin'?"

Dave seemed to look up from the ground, glaring at Jack. "You know what?!" God, that fucking text to speech voice. Fucking ass. "No. I'm not gonna pretend that I can't see this obvious bullshit." Dave frowned at Jack.

Dave's gaze bore holes into Jack for a few agonizingly long period of silence (in reality, it was a few second pause, but dear god Dave could be terrifying when he wanted to), before continuing. "Sportsy." He had literally no fucking idea why Dave kept calling him that. "Why don't we cut the fucking act?" 

Dee visibly tensed up, looking at Dave before looking at Jack for an answer. "What act, Dave?" He asked, all innocently. Yeah, as if that's gonna convince his sis.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, old sport!" Ah, there it was. "I've been watching out of my own eyes, from my old body, monitoring the real world! I saw what you did." 

Dee looked at Dave. "Dave, what are you talking about?" 

Dave clenched his fist. "He's been killing kids, Dee! He killed a kid at work today!" Dave paused, breathing in, before exhaling. "Christ, saying that you killed a kid today is being generous." Oh, he always wondered how such a fake and very badly cobbled together voice could show such emotion. "The kid that you slaughtered today was practically an INFANT!" Dave seemed distraught now.

"And you-" Dave frowned again, clenching both of his fists. "You piece of shit." Dee winced at this remark. "You haven't learned a damn thing." 

Jack seemed to falter, before grinning again. "Don't take that tone with me. You and I killed that kid together." 

At this, Dave seemed taken aback and distraught, before quickly picking himself up and defending himself. "Don't you dare! That ain't me! That thing ain't me!" Dave looked down at the ground.

Dee seemed to back away from Jack now, no longer seeming so... sure. So confident. So happy. "Dave... Is this true-" Dee faltered at the prospect of Jack being a "Jack is a-"

Dave held up a hand, to tell Dee to stop talking. He seemed... dangerously calm now. "All of this "free the souls" shit is just that." Dave looked up from the ground to glare at Jack, his pupils becoming pinprick small again as he scowled at Jack. "Bullshit! I see it now, you knew exactly what you were doing! You were trying to lure us further and further into the Flipside! You were gonna lure the rest of us all to the same place, and commit genocide!"

Dee looked at Jack, her trust completely shattered. "Jack-" Dee seemed to look like she would cry, if she still had tear glands. "I trusted you. And you-"

Dave interrupted Dee, surprising her as she turned to Dave. "That thing ain't your brother. Maybe it once was, but not anymore." Jack seemed to falter at the next sentence. "Your brother died years ago. This thing isn't a human."

Jack seemed to get ahold of himself, before looking at Dee pleadingly. "Dee. It's me. It's Jack."

Dee looked at Jack. "Jack-" Oh why oh why did his sister constantly stutter? It made him wonder (Honestly, he was just wondering right now to try and distract himself from the tears. He knew. He brought this on himself. And he could always reload the save file and go back. But honestly, this was his first time doing it. Betraying his friend AND his sister. His own flesh and blood. It hurt. It hurt so much).

Dave seemed to steel himself. "Nice fuckin' try, sportsy." Jack fought back the urge to charge Dave and beat him senseless right then and there. Dee seemed to notice him clench his fist and bite his lip. "Your facade has been shattered."

Dee seemed to breath in, before steeling herself as well. "Dave..." Jack looked at Dee, hopeful. Hopes of getting away with it, which were quickly shattered by her next words. "We can't let him leave." Dee seemed to scowl as well, glaring at Jack. Jack, who looked so betrayed, caught like a deer in headlights. "He'll claim more lives, kill innocent people."

Dave stepped forward. "Like hell I'm letting him leave!" Dave looked Jack in the eye as he spoke. "We're containin' him!" 

Jack seemed to lose his composure, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. "I'd like to see you try." However unlike earlier, his voice was like a whisper, full of rage and sorrow and grief. Dee seemed to notice this, as Jack saw that she faltered for a moment before regaining her composure just as quickly. 

"I never thought I'd find myself fighting alongside Dave Miller, of all people..." Dee seemed to shoot a look at Dave before looking back at Jack.

Dave seemed to ignore the look. "You don't have to fight WITH me, Dee. You just have to keep fighting him."

Jack seemed to freeze up, simply going on a thousand yard stare as the battle began.


	2. mmm betrayal dee + dave vs jack part 2 and then meta stuff

"We're not letting you leave, Jack!" Jack simply stood there, not even doing so much as batting an eye. Jack didn't even notice that he had 9,999 HP.

Dee looked at Dave, before moving over and slapping Jack across the face with her noodle hand. Dave followed suit, slamming that... purple thing against Jack's gut. He didn't do so much as flinch. His HP was slightly lowered a bit though.

Dee balled her noodle fingers into a fist, before punching Jack square in the face with it. Dave then moved over to shoot at Jack, creating multiple bullet wounds on his front. Not that Jack even noticed it.

Dave moved over to Jack, weird purple thing aimed at him, as if he was going to shoot. Dave maintained a distance, still training the... thing on Jack. Dee looked at Dave, before moving behind Jack.

"Dee, no!" Dave seemed... worried. Dee then struck Jack across the back of the head with a noodle hand. Nothing. No response.

Dave moved over to Jack, before unloading the entire thing's mag into his torso. He then seemed to reload it. Somehow. He slammed Jack across the face with it. Jack didn't flinch.

Dave put a hand to Jack's neck, checking for a pulse. Dee looked at Jack, curious. "Dave, is he... dead?"

He moved away from Jack. "No... I don't... know? He has a pulse, but he just... seems to be frozen... not even responding."

Jack was as still as a statue during the entire ordeal. Dee moved over to the music box, before beckoning Dave over. "Maybe we can contain him with this, provided that he doesn't move at all."

Dave looked at Dee, before looking at Jack. "Good fuckin' idea." He grabbed Jack, before dragging him by the leg over to the box. He then threw him into the box. "There. That takes care of that." He closed the box.

He then looked at Dee. "Sorry again, about uhh... killing you. So... should we..." Dave seemed to contemplate their options. "Should we try and save the souls ourselves?"

Dee looked back at the box, before looking at Dave. "We could try. Let's go." She walked along, deeper into the Flipside with Dave in tow.

* * *

Jack seemed to wake up with a start. Was he... was he in a box? Honestly, he just froze up... weird. He checked his HP. Wow. A pathetic tiny chunk was gone. Was that... 9,999 HP? Holy fuck. He would've won either fucking way. He pushed up, trying to open the box.

He succeeded in that, opening the stupid fucking box. Wat do? 

He decided to try and heal himself. That would work, right? Done. All healed up. Jack walked along, to where he suspected Dave and Dee to have gone to. Layer 3. Cool, cool. 

Nothing can faze him now... right? Haha...

He ventured into Layer 3. Here we go.

...

He got in just in time to see Dee and Dave walking away, backs turned. Thank fucking god they didn't know he was here.

Oh. Was that Scott? Red phone guy. He quickly moved behind the counter. He then listened to Scott monologue about how the two were probably there for revenge. 

And he just turned tail and ran. But not before leaving 2 Foxy animatronics for the duo to fight. Wow. This guy is OBSESSED with Foxy. He then watched the duo beat the shit out of the animatronics. "I threw you off the Grand Canyon and I'll do it again, you stupid fucking furry!" He heard Dave shout.

After a while, it was over. He quickly hid his head once he saw Dee's head begin to turn behind them. Christ that was close. He then heard footsteps going away, and watched them depart. 

And he was about to follow them, but then he saw two more of the Foxy animatronics emerge to ambush them both. Thank god for hesitation. He had to hide though, but he could hear the battle going on just fine.

Wow, those animatronics were... weird. Only 1 leg and no arms. Phoney must be on a budget huh? Cheapskate.

He then watched the two bulldoze through the animatronics, before watching them move on. He followed them. As silently as he could. 

He watched the two go into a dead end. Holy fucking shit. This might not be a good idea. And then he watched the two fight. That... was entertaining, to say the least.

Jack had to say, Phoney hit pretty hard from what he's seen. The fact that he was easily holding his own against Dave AND Dee was impressive. He wondered though. If he could do that, why not apprehend Dave himself?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the battle die down. He peeked over, watching the three talk to each other. And then he saw Dave and Dee begin to turn. He silently speedwalked to the other area.

* * *

"Hey, maybe we might be getting along pretty well." Dave smirked and winked at Steven, who seemed pretty... annoyed. 

Dee sighed, putting a hand on her face. "Let's just go travel deeper into the Flipside. Maybe we can beat Henry ourselves. Without that good for nothing traitor of a brother." She tensed up.

Steven looked at Dee, before looking back at Dave. "Excuse me? What traitor?" 

Dave frowned. "Let's not... talk about that." They walked along, not talking.

"I think I just saw something move." Dee moved along. "Hurry."

Steven nodded, deciding to just... follow her. Dave did so as well.

"Well, maybe you were... just..." Dave trailed off as he glared at a familiar amber colored individual. "Old sport." 

Upon hearing this, the tangerine turned to him.

* * *

Jack stared at Dee, Phoney, and Dave. Great fucking job, Jack. You could've just exited quickly and not get caught. 

"I thought we trapped you in that fucking box." Dave balled his hands into fists, whereas Dee just glared at Jack.

He looked at the trio, before turning to the wall. "I'll just... go. Thanks." He quickly exited the Flipside, not caring about what they were going to say to him. 

Alright, so now, they knew he was alive, not contained, and probably gonna go kill some more kids. That's okay. He can fix that.

He made his way to the pizzeria, before moving to Parts and Service. "Oh, bos-" He quickly whizzed past the other phone guy, leaving him confused at what just happened.

He gently opened the door. A familiar suit greeted his eyes, along with a familiar voice. "Sportsy! I got you a new suit! You can dress up and be just like me! For old time's sake, why don't we kill another kid?" 

Oh, fuck you Dave. Let's hope the Dave in the flipside is looking right now. "Yeah, sure. Just let me deal with something." He walked over, grabbing a wrench.

He turned to Dave. "Go to hell, asshole. Let's see how many times your soul can come back before it tears itself apart completely. Don't play dumb, Dave. I know your soul split into two halves." He walked closer to Dave, who seemed to tense up before scowling.

"Sportsy! You old fuck! You killed that kid with me! Do you think killing me NOW is gonna change anything!?" 

Jack laughed, before pointing at the suit. "I know what that suit does, Dave. It's supposed to kill me. To turn me into an even MORE zombified walking corpse wearing an animatronic suit. Fuck you, Dave. Fuck the both of you. You and your non feral side." He reeled the wrench back, before slamming it into Dave's face, bashing his ugly fucking face in.

"Sport-" Dave clutched his face, before being struck on the back of his head by the same wrench. "Pain pain vast-" 

Jack slammed the wrench into Dave's arm, dislocating it. "Oh, fuck off with that. You think you're funny? Fuck you and this pathetic excuse of a game." 

Dave fell down, before looking up at Jack. "Wait. Sportsy, what gam-" He was quickly cut off with a wrench to the jaw, completely shattering it.

"Fuck youuu, Dave." He sounded like his old drunk self. Wow. He scowled, before raising the wrench then slamming it into Dave's ugly fucking face again. And again. And again. And again. He did this for another 10 times until he was sure Dave's face was completely pulverized. 

...

He then moved on to destroying the rest of his shitty fucking animatronic body. 

After that, he walked over to the eye that remained. "Dave... both of you... if you're watching this..." He raised the wrench. "This is for literally everything you fucked up in my life. Even if I deserved it." He slammed it down on the eye, completely shattering it.

...Well, that felt good. He threw the wrench away, before walking out of the room. He then closed it, locking it.

He walked back to the outside of the restaurant. Closing time. Great. Flipside, again.

He made his way to his house, before walking upstairs. Hopefully, he didn't miss anything.

...How did they even open a Flipside portal without his help?


	3. mmmyes blackjack and hENRYYYYY

The trio walked along, encountering another phone guy.

"Who's the other phone face?" Dave looked at Dee, waiting for an answer.

Dee looked at the other phone guy, before turning to Dave. "I think he's my other brother. Think his name was Peter. Died in a springlock failure, just like the rest." She made her way over to the phone guy.

Steven walked along, also making his way to the other phone guy. "Oh, I remember you. Peter. Yeah, his name is Peter." 

Peter turned to look at the trio. "He lured you here, YOU ALL PLAYED RIGHT INTO HIS HANDS!" He frantically wailed.

Dee walked over to comfort her brother. "Hey, it's okay. We will destroy him. For good."

* * *

Jack walked along, learning how to fuck up the game even more.

But boy, did it hurt to know everything was fake, and it was all for naught in the end...

Oh well. He was the equivalent of a god now, right? Surely he could restructure the game or at least bend the rules.

He stopped as he saw the trio with another phone head. The phone head from the other location. HIS BROTHER. He hid behind... wait. THERE WAS NOTHING TO HIDE BEHIND

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

He simply moved to the wall, trying to blend in with it. Real smooth Jack. Real fucking smooth.

He listened to them talk, then a familiar black doggo appeared. Blackjack...

He listened to the doggo and the group converse, hoping Blackjack wouldn't note his presence. 

...

By some stroke of dumb luck, Blackjack didn't mention his presence, and then they all went down to the Void. To meet Henry fucking Miller.

Oh, he was going to ENJOY this.

He felt the wall he was leaning against fade away, and that's when he caught himself before he could fall and alert them to his presence. He crawled on all fours, before stopping. 

And then Henry appeared. He was definitely not gonna be able to act invisible anymore. 

He then listened to Henry drone on and on, with his evil text to speech voice. Wow. A lot of things have really lost their impact, haven't they? Under normal circumstances he would be terrified shitless and would need some pep talk.

But nah, he was a god now. He could do this.

"2 rotary phones, a sock puppet, the purple muppet-baby that the world tried to forget, and the Dog of Christmas Past. I'm Dr. Henry Miller, and I'm going to teach you all what you failed to learn the first time I slaughtered each and every one of you."

He then watched the group fight Miller, clearing the spite. With each and every spite that was defeated, Henry took down one of the group members, until only Dave was left.

And then he took down Dave as well. 

"Well, that's... wait... what?" He looked at Jack. "Ah, yes. The soulless tangerine infant." 

Jack inhaled, before clenching his fists. "Fuck you, Henry. Go to hell." He walked over.

Henry simply cocked his head back, laughing. "This IS hell. You can't do anything to me." Jack then stepped over the last spite remaining.

"We'll see, fucker." He then began by punching Henry in the face, before somehow materializing a desk and slamming Henry against it. He then proceeded to beat up Henry in multiple ways, including:

Forcing him into a springlock suit then triggering the springlocks,

Burning him,

throwing him against the wall,

showing him a truckload of Foxy yiff porn,

beating him senseless,

dicing him up,

putting him back together,

repeatedly destroying his testicles,

and finally trapping him in a modified Foxy suit with springlocks. "Alright Henry. I've had my fun." He raised a hand. "Time they had theirs." He then moved back, before reviving Dee, Dave, Steven, Peter, and Blackjack.

He then made himself scarce, casting an artificial shadow over him to obscure him.

* * *

Dee got up, before staring at the Foxy suit. In it, she could see a FAMILIAR pink hued bastard. "YOU." She made her way over, before stopping. Were these... springlocks?

Dave got up as well, before making his way over to Henry. "Wow. Are those springlocks? None of the Foxy animatronics were ever created with springlocks..."

Steven and Peter got up, along with Blackjack. "So... Henry is... defeated? But I remember blacking out after a well written insult..." Steven then put a hand to his face, or where his face would be.

Blackjack simply turned to the darkness, and stared at the white glowing eyes in them. "Jack." Upon mention of the name, Dee and Dave turned, ignoring Henry.

"What... Jack... you... but you betrayed..." She made her way over, but for some reason, she couldn't proceed. "Wh-what is this?!" She punched the barrier. It was keeping her out. Seemed to be see through.

Dave walked over to the barrier, touching it experimentally with his hand. "Sportsy, explain yourself right fuckin' now." 

Jack responded by somehow teleporting Henry in front of them, on the group's side of the barrier.

Blackjack blinked. "What? But only he and I have control over..." Multiple instruments of torture and weapons then poofed into existence out of thin air, right in front of them.

Steven walked over to the tools. "You want us to... torture him?" 

Jack nodded.

Dave stared at him for a few seconds, before grabbing the crowbar. "Let's see how many fucking beatings this magenta asshat can take!" He raised the crowbar, before slamming it into the eye sockets of the suit. Henry audibly screamed in pain, thrashing in the suit. Dave expected the springlocks to have been triggered by now, but they weren't.

Dee made her way to the gas grenade, before making her way over to Henry. Henry thrashed upon seeing the grenade. "No, no! No!"

She grinned, before pulling the pin and throwing it inside the suit. Henry began to cough and gag as the gas made its way around the suit, somehow not escaping the confines of it. Probably because of Jack.

Steven stared at the pile, before picking up some cloth, a jug of water, and pliers. "Oh boy, what do we have here? A heckin' idiot who killed the wrong people!" The rest of the group except for Peter cringed at his inability to swear properly.

He pried the suit's mask open, before putting the cloth on Henry's face. He then poured the water all over the cloth, watching Henry writhe and try not to drown and desperately try and shake the cloth off. He then threw the cloth away after some time, before forcing Henry's mouth open. Oh, this was the good part. He picked a random tooth, before using the pliers to tear the tooth off.

He did this about 4 times before he stopped. "Alright. Wow. That was fun." Dee and Dave both looked at him in shock. That was... disturbing.

Jack then looked expectantly at Peter and Blackjack, waiting for them to do... something.

"Uh... me? N-no no, I'm not gonna uhh... yeah." He backed off.

Blackjack shook his head. "No. I will not waste any more time torturing this irredeemable demon. Let us kill him and be over with it."

Jack emerged from the shadows, before raising a hand. The sound of springlocks going off echoed around the place, before Henry's screams of pain and anguish followed. Henry desperately tried to leave the suit. Jack set it alight, before blowing the fucking suit up and sending Henry to hell with it.

"My work here is done." He turned to leave.

Dee raised a hand. "Wait. Jack."

Jack turned. "Yes, Dee?" He still sounded the same. Huh. Good to know. Good to know...

Dave piped up. "Now hold on, old sport. Just because you got rid of magenta dickwad for us and let us torture him before getting rid of him does not mean you are off the hook." 

Jack sighed. "I know. I can bring the child back, but it's obviously about the ethics and morals. Don't wanna hear it." He turned, before removing the barrier, opening a portal, and leaving.

Dave sighed. "Let's just go." He made his way to the portal... before somehow exiting it and ending up in Jack's house. "What the fuck?"

Dee exited next, before displaying the same shock as Jack. Steven, Peter, and Blackjack exited as well.

"I thought we weren't able to exit?" Dee looked at Jack.

He simply smirked. "Well when I realized this was a game... I got a few... powers. So I let you out. We can be a happy shitty fucking family again, your choice. I don't mind." He mouthed "or care".

Peter walked over to Jack. He looked at the tangerine man... before hugging him. "Good to have you back, bro."

Jack smiled. "You too." He moved away from the hug, before looking at Dee. "I take it you want to be human again?"

Dee nodded. "Yes, I wanna be human again. Are there going to be... any problems?" 

Jack sighed. "Yes, there are problems. I got too used to seeing you as a puppet, so visualizing then recreating your human body might be impossible for me. Unless we have the pictures I can use as a reference. Same goes for the two phone heads."

Steven twirled on the phone line. "Yeah, I can handle being a phone for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "omgg no this is an asspull"  
> welcome to dsaf


End file.
